The Epic Adventure Time Of Sonic And Parrapa
by Jordanaisgamer23
Summary: Finn, Sonic, Mordecai, Gumball And Parrapa Get To Adventure And Learn Fighting Skills- To Fight Against That Annoying Troll Named Eggman. Featuring An Dimensioner!
1. Sonic Typed in Wrong?

Finn was Playing Copie's Castle. jake Was Playing Card wars

Meanwhile in ANother Dimension. Sonic Was Running For half an hour. Then he Saw Tails.

Hey Tails! long time no see! sonic said.

Hey Sonic! tails Replied.

Tails invented A Machine That will travel to other dimensions.

tails Gave Sonic a List of Cheat codes. the Words marked red Are not Complete. Sonic typed in a bunch of codes.

Tails Forget To Mark In A Code Red. it was Hip Hop Rap. and Adventure Time. Then Sonic Put the paper away.

then Suddenly There Was An Earthquake. items Exploding, Rings falling, Robots Crashing.

tails Yelled: 'What is Happening?

i Don't Know! sonic replied.

Then Suddenly. A Portal Appeared.

The Chaos Emeralds Fell out of the machine. (I forget to mention That it was powered by them. I'm to Lazy okay!)

To Be Countinued...

For awesomejosh8657: The Creator of Dimensions Falling. An FanFiction.


	2. Parappa Town And Me Jordan Chapple

In Parrapa Town. Parrapa, PJ, Sunny And Katy Where Going For A Picnic. Katy Liked Going To Places. Parrapa And Sunny Loved Being With Each other. And PJ Came for food. and I Love Minecraft!

"Wow! I Can't Believe Sunny is coming with us on a picnic! When the others leave. We can stay together."

I Told Parrapa "Parrapa. You Love Sunny As Much has I love Minecraft. Am I right?"

"I Don't Know What Minecraft Is. but I Love Sunny!" Parappa Told me.

"Yum Yum. I'm Hungry! what did you bring Katy? Sandwiches? donuts? Burgers? chocolate cake? Ice Cream?" PJ Questioned.

"PJ. this is our Choice And It's all not for you." Katy Replied.

"I Did Bring In Some Coke, Water And Choclates!" I Said.

"Thanks!" Sunny Said.

I Was Playing Ultimate Ghouls N Goblins On My PSP.

Before PJ Could Eat Another Slice Of Pie. Katy Dragged Her. I Helped. But I Realised I Had Lost My Progress In My Game. I Rage Quitted. Yelling "FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Parrapa And Sunny Find A Wishing Well.

"Come on! make A Wish!" sunny Suggested.

Parappa Got a Coin Out Of His Pocket. but Before He Could Make his Wish. A Vortex Flew from the sky. sucking Up Everything In Parrapa Town Except Me. Because I Was In Heaven. I Had to go inside To See What's Going on.

"What's Going On?" Parrapa And Sunny Shouted.

I Used My Power Glove. teleporting me To Mobius.

to Be Countinued...

Note: I Won't Use Speech Marks In The Future. please Review For Ideas! :D


	3. Green Hill Zone

I Saw Parrapa In Bed. then A Pink Hedgehog Appeared From the room and They See Me.

oh Good. your'ed Awake. the Hedgehog Said. I found you Under a palm tree smashing a robot. your Were Asleep For 2 Days.

Two Days? Wow. parrapa Said. No Matter I'm So Hungry! then He Smelled Cooked Mushrooms and Bacon.

I Brought A Can Of Coke And An Slice Of Toast.

I Don't Think I Have Introduced Myself Yet. I'm Amy. Amy Rose What's Yours?

Parrapa Was Chewing 2 Mushrooms. I Introduced Myself. I'm Jordan.

Parrapa Finley Swallowed. I'm Parrapa.

Parrapa Sounds like a nice name. You Don't Come From Here. do You?

I Don't. I Come From Parrapa Town.

I Looked. parrapa Also Looked. he Was Impressed.

Parrapa! mind If You Have These? Amy Said Has She was Holding His Skateboard. boxy Boy And My PSP.

Thanks Amy. I Said as I Collected my PSP.

They Can Stay. I Think I'm Just Gonna Walk.

We Saw A Lot. loops, Rings, Angel Island, Other Stuff.

I Also Saw A HoUse Shaped Like a Fox's Head. we Go There.

Parrapa Hoped for luck. I Hoped I Can Win Ghouls N Goblins.

Parrapa Knocked the door.

I Won. I Cheered.

An Two tailed Fox Opened the door. Saying Hi! How can I help? My Name Is Tails.

Parrapa And Tails Where Looking at me. I Was Saying Yes! I Won Ultimate Ghosts N Goblins. Yeah!

Don't Get Distracted. tails Told me.

I'm an Asshole... I Said to myself.

By the way. Nice to meet you tails And... you Blue hedgehog? Parrapa said.

This is Sonic. I'm Gonna call him A Fool Because He's the reason your'ed here. Tails Said.

I don't Know why. Parrapa said.

I Was Busy Playing My Favourte Game. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World On My PSP.

Well I invented a Machine a-

Sorry To Interupt But I Typed in hip hop rap then Everything went wild. Blame tails for not marking it red.

F &$ You Sonic! I Shouted.

Well. I am a bit to blame on. tails said.

Well You Have To Rap In Space! I Suggested.

We Went To Space.

An Meanwhile In Chapter 2! :D


	4. The Park

Chapter 4: Regualr Parappa Plus a Me.

Remember. My name is jordan.

Benson: Mordecai! Rigby! Why are there scraps on the field?

Mordecai: We Did'nt Do it! we swear!

?: Need any Help?

All: Yeah...

What was showing was a Boy with a dog.

Benson: Who are you?

Jordan: i'm Jordan. This is Parappa. He can rap!

Parappa: It's True! I Can Rap!

Jordan: We Got Through A Portal. I aslo Got Skills!

Jordan, Mordecai and rigby we Yelling Woooooooooaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Jordan: Sorry. What's the problem?

Benson: Look around the park.

Jordan: Oh My god! This... Coffee sucks!

Rigby: Can you Clean it?

Parappa: Hold on! there's that portal again!

What appeared was a yellow. Two tailed fox.

but time paused.

Jordan: WTF?

what appeared was death. RS Death: Regular show death

Jordan: Who are you?

RS Death: Death.

Jordan: What are you doing here?

RS Death: An Old man asked me to give you this: A Keyblade.

Jordan: I'll Take it.

RS Death Disseapeared.

Time unpaused.

Jordan: Hey tails!

Tails: Hey Jordan, Parappa.

Jordan immediatly Cleaned up the park.

Benson: I should give you a check Jordan. you are amazing!

Jordan: thanks but i'm only 10.

Mordecai: Woah. thanks!

Jordan: No prob.

Then A Mysterios item appeared.

What Is it?

Review And Favourte!


	5. I'm sorry

Okay so i realised in chapter 3 that there was a countinue to chapter 2. I meant that to be an continue to chapter 4. sorry about that guys. Chapter 4 is still Up! :)


	6. Growing Tails, Shrinking Parappa

Chapter 5: Growing Tails, Shrinking Parappa

The mysterious item was A ray.

Jordan: Yeah, I've seen this before.

Skips: Me Too.

Parappa And Tails: Who are you?

Benson: That's Skips, He can fix anything.

Rigby: Let me Try!

All: NO!

Rigby Accidently Aimed The ray at Tails And Parappa.

All: Rigby!

Rigby: LOOK AT THAT!

Tails Was Growing Whilst Parappa Was Shrinking.

Benson: Rigby!

Rigby Looked Worried.

Jordan: I Got This.

The Batterys to The Ray Ran Out.

Jordan: Son of A B &) !

Skips: We can Get the Batterys at Another Dimension.

Jordan: I Know!

Before Jordan Pressed Ooo On His Watch. Mordecai Gave him an manual. The Title Said "How To Set Stuff To Normal".

Mordecai: There's a Battery inside. read it!

Jordan Arranged the batterys. He Fired two Shots at Tails and Parappa. They Were Back to normal!

Pops Just Arrived.

Pops: Good Show! Daring Good Show!

Jordan: Thanks Mordecool!

Mordecai, Jordan And Rigby: Woooooooooaaaaahhhhhh!

Jordan: Allright. Here Goes Nothing!

They Were Teleported to The Land of Ooo.

* * *

Thats the End of Chapter 5! hope You Like it!


End file.
